


Little Owl Traveling Overseas

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, End Of The Day, Favorite uncle, Gen, Ice Cream, Iwaizumi VS Kuroo, Overseas, Rushing to get pack, Sleepy!Semi, Traveling, Walking Home, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's the first away game and it's all the way in South Korea! It's Eita first time going overseas and going on a plane.





	Little Owl Traveling Overseas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be changing/adding more tags in the future, my mind is just not working today _(:3/

“And then Mika-chan said we could all play and be as loud as we wanted to be, because we were super extra good and Mr. Snake even brought us ice cream at lunch!”

“Yeah, Uncle Shou brought us ice cream! It was super duper yummy!”

Listening to how the boys’ day had went was Nao’s favorite part of the day, because everyday they had something new to tell. It was always the highlight of her day and oh the stories they told! At some she had to look at Mika to make sure they were true and some she could believe instantly, like today. Mika was out for the first few days of the week due to a stomach bug and had her teaching aids keep the class under control. Leaving a note to her students, that if she got a good note from the aids that they had been behaving well, she would give them a treat on Friday, which had happened. As a treat, the class got an extra hour to play outside and Mika’s husband, Daishou Suguru, had brought over ice cream after lunch. 

“Mr. Snake is your uncle, Eita-kun?” Nao asked as the child looked behind him and nodded with a big smile.

“Uncle Shou and Daddy play together and are wing spikers too!” 

“Mommy! Eita-chan knows a lot about volleyball! He’s super duper smart!” Satori exclaimed as he looked up at his Mother.

“Eita wants to be like Mommy and Daddy and play volleyball too!” Nao smiled at the two best friends. Since Eita had started coming to the center, her son had done nothing but talk about playing volleyball with Eita and how fun it sounded. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get there one day, sweetie. You just have to practice, practice, practice and get big and strong! Who knows, you might be like your Daddy and play professionally too!” She exclaimed, while throwing her hands into the air. 

“Yeah! Eita wants to be like Daddy!” The blond smiled big as him and Satori both jumped over a puddle of water. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be just like your Daddy in the future.” Nao chuckled as they arrived to Eita’s home. The boys whispered about something as the woman sent a text message to Akaashi saying they’d arrived. 

“ _ Hoot! _ ” Looking toward one of the windows, Satori and Nao’s eyes widened when they saw an owl sitting in the window.

“What in the world?”

“Butternut!” Eita smiled at the owl.

“ _ Hoot! _ ”

“Butternut go get Mommy!” 

“ _ Hoot! _ ” The owl flew from the window and back inside to get Akaashi.

“Eita-chan, you have a pet owl?? That’s so cool! Mommy can we have a pet owl?!” Satori asked while looking up at his Mother with an eager expression.

“Hmm I’m not sure, Satori. Owls are a lot of work. Eita, how did you get Butternut?”

“Butternut was already home when Mommy and Daddy brought Eita home. Eita doesn’t know.” The child shrugged as the door opened and Akaashi came out with Butternut on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry about that, Tendou-san. I didn’t hear my phone while I was doing laundry. I hope you three weren’t waiting out here for too long.” Akaashi apologized as Eita rushed up and hugged the raven haired. “Hi sweetie, how was your day?”

“Good!”

“Oh don’t worry about it, we only got here a few minutes ago.” Nao waved her hand dismissively as Satori came up to the former setter.

“Oji-san, where did you get your cool owl from?!” Satori eagerly asked with stars in his eyes. The owl blinked before straightening up, looking proud as he was called cool.

“What am I going to do with you, bird?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the owl while he picked Eita up. “Well, we’ve had Butternut long before we adopted Eita. We found him after he crashed into our window during a storm and we kept him until he was healed. By that time, he was tamed and we couldn’t release him back into the wild. So he became a part of our family.”

“Hoot!”

“He’s so cool!! Eita-chan, you have the coolest pet ever!!” The redhead child exclaimed as he was picked up by his Mother, the owl looking more prideful at each compliment. 

“He has a very interesting pet. So Monday, three-thirty like usual?” Nao asked about Monday afternoon. The women offered to pick up Eita at three-thirty to help Akaashi out since the two families didn’t live far away from each other, just a few blocks away. This helped Akaashi out a lot, because he wouldn’t have to break out of his zone while writing a report for work to pick Eita up. With Nao helping out, he could continue his work up until his son was brought home.

“Actually we won’t be home all next week. Kotarou has his first away game next week in South Korea, so Eita won’t be going to kindergarten next week. Mika already has the heads up.” Akaashi responded.

“Oh really? I understand! Eita-chan, have fun in Korea and cheer loudly for Daddy!” 

“Eita will! Eita is Daddy’s good wuck carm!” The child smiled widely.

“Yes, you are Daddy’s good luck charm.” Akaashi chuckled as he kissed his son’s cheek. “We’re leaving tonight so I need to hurry and pack for myself and Eita. Thank you again, Tendou-san!”

“Oh, it’s no problem, have fun!”

“Bye Eita-chan!”

“Bye Sato-chan!” The boys waved to each other before they went their separate ways, Nao and Satori returning home and Eita and Akaashi heading back inside.

“Alright Eita, I’ll make your snack quickly and then I need you to try on a few things.”

“Okay, Mommy!” The child smiled as he was lead into the dining room. 

* * *

“And then Uncle Shou came and brought us ice cream!” Eita told Akaashi about his day as the two arrived to the gym to meet up with the national team, before they’d be heading to the airport.

“Oh really now? What kind of ice cream did he bring? Did it have snakes in it?” The former setter had no idea Daishou brought treats to Mika’s class. 

“Ewwww no!” The child giggled. “It was uh...ummm white.”

“Vanilla.” Akaashi chuckled. ‘ _ Has Eita tried ice cream before? Good question. _ ’ “Was it good?”

“Super duper yummy! And Sato-chan had uh...coco!”

“Chocolate.” 

“Yeah! He said he really likes chocolate and that it is his favorite.”

“I’m happy to hear you enjoyed your treat. Did you tell Uncle Daishou thank you?” Akaashi asked as the child nodded. “I’m glad to hear.”

The sound of a ball hitting the ground echoed through the room, when they arrived to the arena that the team trained in. The team was in full training mood, the spikers and liberos training together; spikers hitting the ball and the liberos receiving them. The middle blockers jumping and the setters jogging around the gym. Even though Eita had been here a few times before, he couldn’t help but be amazed at everything the team did. Akaashi smiled as he looked down at his son, the little boy’s eyes were wide in awe, mouth hanging open.

He was truly amazed.

“Well look who finally decided to show up.” A chuckle came as the two turned their heads around to see Suga, the twins and Wakatoshi sitting above them. Eita gasped when he saw his uncle and three cousins. They were coming too?! Oh how he couldn’t wait!

“I’m going to guess you’ve been here since this morning?” Akaashi asked as Suga nodded.

“Yeah, we came this morning, about ten.” Suga answered. “Eita, are you ready to go to Korea?”

“Yeah!” The child cheered as the whistle blew for break. 

“Five minute water break!” Ushijima called as the team stopped for their quick break. Bokuto whipped the sweat off his face, while he walked over to the benches to get a bottle of water.

“DADDY!” Eita rushed up to greet his Father. The wing spiker looked up to see the little boy rushing up to him.

“HEY, HEY, HEY! THERE’S MY BOY!” Bokuto exclaimed as he picked the excited child up. “What’s up sports?! Are you ready to go to Korea tonight and be my good luck charm?”

“Yeah! Eita ready!” 

“Ay, there’s my favorite nephew!” Kuroo came up and tickled the child’s belly, causing Eita to giggle.

“Hi Uncle Kuroo! Is Uncle Kenma coming?” The blond asked while tilting his head.

“Yeah, he is. He’s going to meet us at the airport. So tell me how’s kindergarten going? What have you been learning?” Kuroo asked, more curious to know about how kindergarten has been going for the four-year-old.

“Lots of fun and Eita has a friend and he’s super duper-”

“Hey squirt,” Daishou came up. “Did you like the ice cream I brought?”

“Yeah! Thank you, Uncle Shou! It was super duper yummy!” The child smiled widely at Daishou.

“Well you are welcome. Be good for Aunt Mika and I’ll bring more.”

“Eita promise!” He giggled. Kuroo glared at Daishou, who smirked at the middle blocker.

“...I’m watching you, snake.”

* * *

The layover wasn’t long, just an hour to pass by. The four children, that came along, all played together, while the adults, well with the exception of Akaashi, Suga, Daichi and Kenma, rested after a long day of training. Most of the players laid on the floor and relaxed, some even slept such as Bokuto, who had leaned against Akaashi. As they waited, Wakatoshi, Toru and Akira asked Eita if he had ever been on a plane before. The boy shook his head and asked what the difference was between a train and a plane.

“The plane goes into the air!” Akira explained as she pointed to sky. Eita blinked and tilted his head. How was that possible? How could they go into the air? The child didn’t understand at all and began to feel a little uneasy about this whole thing.

Boarding took place half an hour later, Akaashi carried Eita into the plane to give Bokuto’s arms a rest. As everyone found their seats and were settling in, the child crouched down into the former setter’s arms. He was nervous for many reasons, one being in the air and two being in a new place. He was excited about going to Korea, but he was nervous too. The child felt someone rubbing his back and looked up to Akaashi, who seemed more concerned about Bokuto finding their seats. He turned around to see Wakatoshi next to him in his Father’s arms and rubbing Eita’s back.

“It’s okay. I know you’re nervous, but it’s not that bad.” Wakatoshi spoke before him and his Father went to their seats.

“Come on Eita, Daddy found our seats.” Akaashi spoke softly as the blond looked up and slowly nodded. “Don’t worry, I brought your fox.”

“O-Okay.”

“Come here, sports! You can sit by the window.” Bokuto held his arms out towards the child and placed him next to him, right by the window. “There and then, you can watch while we fly to Korea!”

“O-okay!” He tried to be brave, but gulped. He cuddled his fox the moment Akaashi gave it to him and also held onto Bokuto’s arm as they took off; the wing spiker rubbing his son’s leg to calm him down.

“Okay, sports, we’re in the air.” Bokuto spoke softly. Eita opened his eyes and looked out the window, the sun was setting and made the clouds look like they were died in different colors. The blond’s eyes widened and he gasped quietly. The two parents chuckled as Eita stared out the window. He’s never been so high up before! 

“What do you think, Eita? We’re so high in the sky.” Akaashi chuckled as the child turned around and nodded.

“Super high, Mommy. Eita never been up so high before. Eita thinks it’s super cool. Do you think Satori has been this high up before, Mommy?”

“I’m not sure, sweetie. But you can tell him about the plane when we go home in a couple of days.” Akaashi responded as the child nodded and looked back out of the window.

“He’s so amazed.” Bokuto chuckled. 

Two hours passed and all Eita did was stare out the window. The colorful sky of the setting sun turned into the evening as the team landed in Seoul. It was eight-thirty by the time they arrived and most of the exploring the team did was looking out the window of the bus, that transported them to their hotel. Everyone was tired from their already long day and ready to just relax. Their coach informed them that they would check in and head to their dinner in the hotel dining hall. where they would have dinner and after that a quick meeting; spouses and children were excused to head up to their rooms for the evening. The kids looked tired and ready for bed, but first things first, a late dinner.

The team arrived to the dining hall and dinner was served to them right away. But just before the team could eat, the owner of the hotel came out and greeted the members at each of the tables. When he came up to the table where Eita and his parents sat, the child was confused. He couldn’t understand what he was saying at all. The child could only blink and tilt its head as the owner thanked them for their stay and to enjoy their time here. 

“Mommy, Daddy, what did he say? Eita didn’t understand.” 

“What do you mean, sweetie?” Akaashi asked as he looked towards the child.

“Yeah, all he did was thank us for staying at his pretty hotel.” Bokuto commented as the child blinked. Wait, they understood but he didn’t? Was he suppose too? He looked down, saddened that he didn’t understand something that his parents understood.

“Oh.”

“Hey, hey, hey sports. Don’t look upset. Tell us what you don’t understand.”

“He talked and Eita didn’t know what he was saying. Eita is confused.” The child explained.

“That’s because he spoke a different language, sweetie. He spoke Korea’s native language which is Korean. Like in Japan, how we speak Japanese. We only understand because we’ve been here many times and even if we don’t fully understand it, we could get what he was saying. He was thanking us as usual for staying at his hotel. Don’t worry, you don’t need to understand what he’s saying.” The former setter explained.

“Ohhh...okay!” 

* * *

For some reason, the team meeting was going to be held in Bokuto and Akaashi’s hotel room? Why? No one understood. Mostly everyone had arrived with the exception of Ushijima and Daichi since they had to get their kids ready for bed, and Daichi had to help Suga.

“Ugh, I’m so ready for bed. Why can’t we have this meeting tomorrow morning before first practice?” Kuroo asked as he leaned against Bokuto.

“Because coach thinks we’ll stay up till midnight.” Iwaizumi replied as he played with Oikawa’s hair.

“You do that though, Hajime.” Oikawa pointed out.

“Not all the time. Sometimes, I analyze the teams we play against and make notes for the coach.” The wing spiker pointed out. 

“I think coach has just gone crazy.” Daishou commented.

“For once I’ll agree with you, Snake.” Kuroo agreed.

“You two have agreed more than once, Kuroo.” Noya snickered as the middle blocker shook his head.

“No, we haven’t.”

“Oh you have!” Noya laughed as the bathroom door opened and the room filled with giggles. 

“Here comes the funny owl.” Bokuto chuckled as Akaashi came into the room with a giggly Eita, all dressed and ready for bed after a bath. 

“Eita-chan, what’s so funny?” Oikawa asked with a chuckle.

“Everything.” Akaashi responded as Bokuto took the child into his arms as he continued to laugh. 

“Why do you find everything so funny? Why is everything sooooooooooo funny?” Bokuto asked as the child’s laughter grew louder. 

“Is he always like this, Akaashi?” Iwaizumi asked as the former setter nodded.

“All the time. When he gets tired, he thinks everything is hilarious.” 

“Awww, that’s so cute.”

“Watch. Hey kiddo, banks get rob all the time! Let’s go rob one now!” Kuroo demonstrated as Eita laughed his little head off.

“Tetsu-chan! That’s terrible.” Oikawa scolded the middle blocker, who pointed to the laughing child.

“Hey, I’m just showing what he does. No matter what you say, he laughs. Eita, you’re in trouble!” 

“Eita not in trouble!” He giggled while putting his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks. “Uncle Kuroo in trouble because you didn’t bring Minko and only Minto came!”

“Uncle Kenma didn’t let me bring them- wait I brought Minto? Where?” Here comes the delusional part as the child pointed to his hair. “Oh, you little butthead. Leave my hair out of this.”

Walking down the hall, Ushijima and Wakatoshi could hear giggles coming from one of the rooms. The two blinked and looked at each other.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Ushijima asked as Wakatoshi shrugged. “Well let’s find out.”

Walking up to the hotel door and knocking, they entered to hear Eita’s giggles filling the room. At first, they thought someone was tickling the child but when they entered, no one was. Wakatoshi blinked and tilted his head to the side, what was so funny. Ushijima though, couldn’t help but chuckle because the child looked tired.

“Is someone getting tired?” The captain asked as the members nodded.

“Yeah, he’s getting tired.” Daishou chuckled. “Kid’s weird when he’s sleepy, thinks everything is hilarious and thought Kuroo brought one of his cats. It was actually that mess of his hair.”

“Leave my hair out of us, you Snake!”

“Uncle Shou is nice. Uncle Shou brought Eita ice cream!”

“What?!” Kuroo looked betrayed and narrowed his eyes at the wing spiker, who smirked in response. “Oh no you don’t. I’m still his favorite uncle!”

“Nope. I am now.”

“Eita, who’s your favorite uncle?” Bokuto asked as the child giggle’s began to quiet down, this meant he was about to fall asleep.

“Hehe, Uncle Iwa-chan!”

“Eh?”

“HA?!” Kuroo snapped his head toward the wing spiker, who had been caught off guard by the answer.

“Aww Hajime, you’re Eita-chan’s new favorite uncle.” Oikawa patted his husband’s cheek.

“I’m going to fight you tomorrow, Iwaizumi. I’m Eita’s favorite uncle!” Kuroo put his fists up, he would defend his title of being the child’s favorite uncle.

“Kuroo.” Came the warning tone of Daichi as he entered the room. 

“Well, this escalated quickly.” Noya snickered.

“No fighting or else. Remember who gives the all clears to the coach before each game. I can very easily make up a reason why you can’t play.” Daichi crossed his arms.

“...Still, I’m the favorite uncle!” Kuroo exclaimed as Akaashi took the child from Bokuto as the coach entered the room with the itinerary for the week.

“Ask him tomorrow who his favorite uncle is when he’s awake and not sleepy and delusional. It’s going to be you, Tetsu.” Akaashi chuckled as he sat in a chair and covered Eita with his blanket. “Now time for this little owl to go night-night.”

“Hehe.” The child giggled, but he leaned against Akaashi’s head while cuddling his snow fox. The former setter shushed the child quietly as the meeting began. The room went quiet with Eita’s giggles starting to calm down and him starting to fall asleep. 

Wakatoshi sat in his Father’s lap while listening, also trying to go to sleep when he looked over to Eita. Akaashi seemed to also be listening to the meeting, even being given an itinerary. He looked at Eita, already fast asleep. Wakatoshi got up from his spot and went over to the pair in the chair. Wakatoshi tapped Akaashi’s arm to grab his attention, the former setter looked down to see the child holding up the fox plush.

“It was about to fall. I know he really loves his fox.” Wakatoshi whispered as the former setter smiled and nodded, taking the plush and placed it into Eita’s arms. The child grabbed onto it and snuggled it close to him.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi. Would you like to sit with us until the meeting is over?” The raven-haired man asked as the child nodded. He climbed into the chair and snuggled under the blankets leaning against Eita. 

“Alright! Get a good night’s rest. We start training tomorrow.” The coach finished the meeting as the team nodded and stood up to leave for their rooms, wishing each other a good night. Ushijima got up and started to walk over to Akaashi to pick Wakatoshi up, but stopped when he saw his son fast asleep next to Eita.

“Would you look at that.” 

Akaashi nodded as he held both of the sleeping boys. “He didn’t last long.”

“Well Wakatoshi doesn’t take that long to fall asleep. He must have fallen asleep the moment he got up there.”

“I think so.” Akaashi chuckled as Bokuto smiled and took a quick picture, before Ushijima picked his son up. 

“Alright, it’s time for us to head to bed. See you three in the morning. Remember, breakfast is at seven.” The captain reminded the wing spiker, who nodded.

“Got it! We’ll be down there. Night Captain!” Bokuto nodded as the captain headed back to his room with his sleeping son. “Alright, let’s head to bed ourselves.”

“I agree. I’m ready to head to sleep after watching him sleep.” Akaashi agreed as he stood up. The family crawled into bed, placing their son in between them.

“Good night, Eita. We love you.” They kissed his cheeks and snuggled close before falling asleep.

* * *

**Omake**

 

“Hey kiddo, who’s your favorite uncle?” Kuroo asked at breakfast the next morning. The child looked up from drinking his milk and blinked at the middle blocker.

 

“You are, Uncle Kuroo!” He smiled. “Why?”

 

“I told you I was his favorite uncle! Take that Iwaizumi!” Kuroo pointed at the wing spiker, who just blinked at him.

 

“Daddy, why is Uncle Kuroo being weird?” 

 

“Because you were being funny last night.”

 

“Oh...okay!” The child took a bite of his pancakes. Hey, Eita knew he acted funny when he was sleepy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So you've all probably think I forgot about this series huh? I haven't, my beta actually went on vacation and didn't have time to look over this and jetlag recovery! 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you...soon maybe?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
